Luna Koizumi
Luna Koizumi '''(''Koizumi Runa ''小泉 月?) is only shown in the manga not in the anime. She is the former friend to Yuka Azumi and now holds complete hatred towards her and Mikan, who is her daughter. Luna causes problems between Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyūga by taking on an 11 year-old form. Appearance Luna has short strawberry-blonde hair that almost reaches her shoulders and cold blue eyes. She currently takes the appearance of an eleven year-old girl, but is truly a full- grown woman. Under her lip is a beauty mark. She also has thick lips. File:Comparison-Luna's-Age.jpg|Pictures of Luna currently and as an adult. Personality Luna during her first appearance seems innocent and weak, but in reality she has an unstable mind. The isolation she received throughout her life has made her angry and manipulative, and into using her alice to make friends. She only trusts one person: the ESP. She also enjoys seeing others in pain as seen with Mikan. She hates Yuka because Yuka has once stolen her Alice and that hatred passes onto Mikan. Story '''Past In the past she was feared due to her soul sucking alice and was put into the Dangerous Ability Class. Then Yuka came along and they became close friends. Luna followed her everywhere. She started to dislike her when the ESP and Yuka became close, and when Yuka accidentally stole her alice stone. Yuka used her alice because, Luna has become more angry and have been using her alice at other students to make them her friends. Yuka does this thinking that this would save her. The time changes and she is a middle schooler. When Yukihira comes to the middle school section Luna smiles sweetly and greets him and he sees bite marks on students next to her. Yukihira then has a talk with Luna. Yukihira tells her how she was friends with Yuka and that Yuka still cares for her and that she still cares for Yuka. This leaves her confused and asks Yukihira what he means, but he leaves. Later Luna appears in front of Yuka and tells her that, because of her everyone around her has suffered. Shiki then stops her before she says anymore, but Luna's words hurt Yuka greatly. In the latest chapter Luna came into the room where Yuka and the ESP are and Yuka tearfully leaves and said goodbye to her. Luna is with Persona while the ESP is in the hospital noticing him shrink. Luna then decides to take the ESP's idea of capturing Yuka, since she, Yuka are no longer friends and chooses to stay by his side. 'The New Student ' Years later Luna appears as a new student wanting to seat next to Nastume, but Nastume refuses telling Mikan to stay. Luna then coughs up blood and Natsume has no choice but to let her seat next to him. She meets Mikan and tries to touch her on the face, but is stopped by Natsume and Hotaru Imai, but in the process Natsume holds Luna's hand. Natsume then allows her to sit by him sensing something odd about Luna. She then tells Natsume to join the white team (the team Luna is on) during the sports festival. Luna then becomes the new partner to Natsume. While walking with Natsume he insults her saying "Let go of me you damn bitch. You're pissing me off." causing Luna to smack him and tell him "You're pissing me off, is my line." remark how his eyes are like his mother and that she forgives him for his disrespect. While the incident of fling objects Luna traps Mikan in the gym basement and says that she knows about Mikan's parents. She then says she can't wait to see Mikan suffer and when they are found, Luna says she was bullied by Mikan, which gets her taken by the Student Police. Sports Festival Luna is on the white team with Natsume and uses her alice to make Mikan appear to be a troublemaker. She does this by making it seem that it was Mikan's fault that she fell during the cheerleading competition. When she was the one who controlled the person with telekinesis with her alice. When Mikan suspects that the person during the borrowing race could be Natsume, Luna then crushes her hopes by telling her Natsume was with her. After this Hotaru who is suspicious of her tries to befriend Luna, but Luna uses this opportunity to try to use her alice to control Hotaru, but is stopped by Ruka Nogi. After the cheerleading competition is cancelled, Luna is then seen with Natsume and telling him that he and Mikan are on 'thin ice'. In the horse-back race challenge, Luna uses the same trick to have a teammate of Mikan attack her. Mikan unknowingly uses her second alice (later to be revealed to be the stealing alice) to remove Luna's alice from the teammate. Luna and Mikan then brawl and both their alices collide. This causing the two to reach the penalty and the two past out. Escape Arc Luna controlled students so it made it seem that Mikan was stealing their alice, so that Mikan could be forced away to the Elementary Principal's office. While she and Mikan are having a fight. During the fight Mikan accidentally stole her alice and by doing this Luna called her a thief. She was about to go after Mikan until her hair got caught on fire from Natsume. As Mikan and Natsume escape she angrily shouted that Mikan still has her alice and calls her a thief. While Natsume and Mikan were escaping she was seen fighting with Permy. Current Arc She later is seen by Mikan's captured friends with Subaru Imai who is under control of her soul sucking alice which makes him an ally. Luna also took control over the students who were unwillful about capturing Mikan for the ESP. She's seen with Persona and the Dangerous Ability students in her adult form. Her child form is found out to be caused by Gulliver Candy. A Fuukitai member questions her about her body being damaged from using the Gulliver Candy, but she responds that she is alright. She announces she is saving energy to end the tag game between her and Yuka. Luna ingnores the warnings of the Fuukitai about her body and even though she is very weak Luna pushing herself to go to the Keyhole where Yuka is. Luna doesn't care about herself being hurt, but a conservation with the Fuukitai reveals that if she collapses something (most likely injury or even death) will happen to the victims affected by her Alice. Alice Luna has a soul sucking alice which gives the ability to control others and leave a bite like mark behind if she sucks some of the person's soul out. The victim does not remember the events happening while being controlled. Explained by Yuka, if Luna sucks all the soul out that person will die. She has been shown to able to control multiple people with her alice and able to use their alice to her advantage. The only one shown to stop her alice is Mikan by using her Stealing Alice to take Luna's alice stones out the victim's body. She may have the limitless shape alice, since in her introduction she coughed up blood. When Luna was young Yukihira gave her alice restraining piercings. Trivia and Notes *Luna's alice is similar to the legendary creatures succubus and vampire. *Luna means "moon" in Latin and can be a reference to a crazy person. *Luna has had her alice stolen twice, once by Mikan, and the other by Yuka. *Luna's alice stone color is black. Category:Female Character Category:Character Category:Alice Category:Soul Sucking Alice